illukryie_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimi Kat
'Mimi Kat is one of the main protagonists along with Lorissa Asirol and Jeremy Koman. It is often uncertain whether she or Lorissa is the most main character, as they both display the same amount of roles altogether in episodes. Personality Although nearly all the kids in Illukryie have some spiteful or salty side to them, Mimi seems to have the most. She can be nice and friendly when she needs/wants to be or she can be very spiteful. She sometimes takes advantage of other people and can be manipulative. She is shown to be sort of evil and will do anything to get her way. Because of her cunning skills, she often does not get into trouble and somehow always gets out of it in the end, although she has been caught a few times. Mimi is smart and witty but unfortunately uses these traits for adverse things and is a plus to her intolerance to many things. Mimi can have a short temper, but will usually only lash out when people mention her hair or try to/force her to show it or take off her hat. Otherwise, she is undoubtably loyal to those she cares about, has a great sense of humour (although she usually makes really bad/good puns) and is not afraid to stand up for what she believes in. Relationships Jeremy Koman Mimi and Jeremy have a love-hate relationship (on Mimi's side) but are friends. Mimi is aware of Jeremy's feelings for her and often gets irritated when he flirts with her or tries to manipulate her into having the same feelings for him as he does with her. Mimi is the only one who calls him by his surname (though the surname is not confirmed yet) and other nicknames are "Cog Boy" and "Banjo" . Mimi does see him as a close friend but also a rival because of his feelings for her. Sometimes, she even goes out of her way to use his feelings for her as an advantage and even gains profit from it in one episode. Despite this, Jeremy continues to look up to Mimi constantly and will do anything for her, even sacrificing his life for her safety although she takes no notice. Mimi will usually get raged if he tries to see what she looks like without her hat and sometimes, even assaulting him for it. Mimi often rejects Jeremy's love for her and it is uncertain whether she does have some feelings for him or not although she clarifies him as her "best friend". Jeremy is also currently the only person who has been to her house and is aware of her criminal record. Lorissa Asirol Mimi likes Lorissa very much and considers her a very close friend. She will often stand up for Lorissa when she is getting picked on or when she is in trouble. Mimi is often seen together with Lorissa . Mimi is shown to usually stand up for Lorissai when she needs to and Lorissa is always there when Mimi needs comforting. The two have a very close bond although they have many differences and generally tell eachother all their secrets. Ethelwyn Jr When it gets up to a point where Jeremy is completely selfless by the fact that Mimi will not return his feelings for her, he turns into his alter ego, Ethelwyn and tries to lure her with that. Mimi is oblivious to this and the plan seems to work as Mimi develops a liking to Ethelwyn. She is charmed by his touching personality and claims that "at least he's not as bad as Jeremy". Ethelwyn and Mimi like eachother but Ethelwyn doesn't want to be in a relationship with Mimi without being his real self even though Mimi has questioned the matter a few times otherwise. Aster Sprattakin Mimi doesn't like Aster that much in general, due to her rivalry with Lorissa. She likes her even less when they're playing Prohibit Domination as Aster apparently "steals her spotlight" because she is another hero. Aster doesn't really care too much for Mimi as her main focus is defeating Lorissa at anything. The two only ever so interact in PD. Gene Ashby Gene is one of Mimi's main victims, due to his gullibleness and low intelligence. Although Gene has frequently tried to befriend Mimi, she affirmed that otherwise it wouldn't be "fun" anymore when she's around him. Gene sees her as nothing but an annoyance and a burden to his life and tries his best to change the way she acts around him. Ollie Tresdale When picking on Gene, one will either join the other and they would do it together. Ollie and Mimi are on good terms with eachother and he is the only person that Mimi has not teased. Ollie can be considered as Mimi's third best friend, after Lorissa and Jeremy. The two have often made plans together on how they would irritate Gene next. Mimi will ever so often sit next to Ollie in class when she's annoyed with Jeremy. Talents Mimi has an array of talents and is regularly complimented by her peers on how "she's so good at everything." Magic Mimi is shown to have a sensational magical ability and she is the best magician out of her entire year group. Mimi claims in one episode that she wants to be a magician one day "so she could get away with anything". Although she is a great magician, there was a mistake when a "next level witch/wizard event" election was happening and Lorissa was selected to learn the extra feats of magic and not her. Musical Ability Mimi is displayed to be quite a decent singer and it is mentioned she make up many of her own musical numbers and a few of them are actual hits at her school. She can also played the piano and drums. Academic Skills You'd think that someone like Mimi would often mess around in class and never do her work but she is actually the top of all her classes, without trying. Mimi has often peeved many teachers because of her messing around but the fact that she does so well with her grades. Lying This isn't exactly something to be proud of and it's almost like convincing but without the truth and Mimi often gets away with many of her crimes from this ability of hers. Fighting Mimi has great self-defence and is able to beat almost anyone up who harasses her. She is displayed to be quite strong and declares she will "only have a chance at beating up the person if she can win an arm wrestle with them". Art Mimi seems to exceed at art and can draw really well compared to other students of her age and sometimes older. Weaponry Mimi is shown to be able to use guns and other weapons well. It is not confirmed where this knowledge stemed from though. Superhero Alter Ego Her super alter ego when playing "Prohibit Domination" is the Rattlesniper which is a rattlesnake sniper that defends the world from the forces of evil, Mr Mayhem and Turbulence. Quotes Mimi has various catchphrases but more common ones are: "Don't die______, it's not your death day", "Sweet" and "Yeah, yeah whatever" (mostly said when Lorissa tries to stop her from doing something horrible). The list of quotes for '''Mimi Kat can be viewed here. "Why should we care?" "You killed whatever was trying to harm the students!" "Obama fingered his daughter?" "If you don't stop this, I'll murder your cat and feed it to your other cat." "Charming but dorky." "If it was only raining cats but not dogs, wouldn't that be called 'downpurr'?" "Talking in retard isn't healthy and I'm not even racist." "I swear to Satan -" "Leave us alone, hippie." "Ah...we meet again, Platinum Soldier. And I hope we never will again." "Perhaps you could, I dunno, consider the dump, or if you're really desperate, Hell." "I don't get why I exist." Trivia * Mimi's favourite animal is a moose and a pig (because she can't decide between the two) although she is most often seen with cat-like features. * Mimi is a Protestant Christian. * Her favourite book is titled "My New Order".